A Surprise
by ilovedraco96
Summary: Hermione Granger is heart broken in her sixth  year in Hogwarts. Ron Weasley was torn apart the fact that he was the one that did it. What will happen as a result?


A Surprise

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my eyes. My face was half on my potions essay Slughorn recently assigned. No doubt in my mind that Harry and Ron weren't even started. I suppose they'll ask for help, which I so often give to them. I checked my muggle watch. It was 8:30 in the morning, and no doubt that Ronald was already in the Great Hall, eating like swine.

The only two left in the girl's sixth year dormitory was Lavendar and Parvati. Finally, I won't find her snogging Ron, escape from it, only to listen to her tell Parvati every detail the very night. I developed a crush on Ron in second year. Just after I figured Lockheart was a complete fake. Now that I think of it, how didn't I figure that out earlier? I guess that's how a twelve-year-old girl's brain works.

Last year, I started dreaming about him. I used to dream at Christmas time that he took me to the Yule Ball, instead of Victor. Or that he was holding my hand, woke up, and started silently sobbing after finding that my hands were empty. Now, this year I discovered it was much more than a silly old crush, when I smelled Ronald in the Amortentia. When I see Ron and Lavendar, I feel like I want to take her, and beat the snot right out of her. When I see the two snogging, it's like he took my heart, and decided to rip it in two.

Tears ran into my eyes as I thought of what I've heard Lavendar tell Parvati last night. Trying my hardest not to, I dressed into my robes, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror beside my bed. I had the white t-shirt from the school uniforms on, with a skirt, and grey knee-high socks. Something was missing. Oh yes, I thought to myself, the Gryffindor tie. I put it on so it was loose, as well as my perfume that Ronald gave me for Christmas. I turned around, and headed town the stairs. In the common room, I saw that Dean and Seamus were chatting quietly, while Collin and Nigel were taking pictures. I bet he still has the pictures of Harry from second year.

I opened the Pink Lady's portrait, and headed for the Great Hall. When I arrived, I noticed the Slytherin table was completely empty, and every Slytherin was still sleeping. How was that even possible? The Ravenclaw table was completely full, while Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were half and half.

Right at the end of the Gryffindor table, was Ron eating ferociously, while Harry and Ginny were chattering. I was looking at Harry, and I saw that he was looking at Ginny like she was the sun, and he was the blind man seeing it for the first time. He was in love with her, I could see that. Though, she was with Dean. Hopefully they'll get together soon. Real soon. At least Harry and I were hurting together.

I sat next to Ron, who was eating eggs and bacon. I smiled as I saw the blue eyes burst with welcome as they did for the past six years.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron greeted, mouth full.

"Hello Ronald," I responded. I looked across the table at Harry and Ginny. "Ginny, Harry, how was your sleep?"

"Not bad," Harry said, taking a piece of bacon from the pile, "I've had worse."

"Brilliant." As Ginny said this, she was looking at Harry, the same way he looked at her. I'd have to ask her later.

"Hey, Hermione, can you help me with the potions essay?" Ron asked, looking hopeful.

"If you mean, can I do it for you, then the answer's no. But I will help correct it. What do you have finished so far?" Usually when Ron asks me to help him with his homework, I usually end up doing all of it.

Ron laughed nervously. "Nothing," I looked at him incredulously. "yet." He added.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! How am I supposed to help, when you've accomplished nothing?" Most heads were turned this way, some snickering, others were rolling their eyes. "Find me in the library or common room when you have some work for me to correct." I was getting up to leave, when I saw Lavendar, heading in my direction. "After you have your morning snog, of course," I said, on the brink of tears. I took a deep breath, and headed off the library with my dignity.

Two hours later, I was finished all of my homework that was assigned for the past week. Just as I was gathering my books to leave, I saw Ronald heading my way with what looked like twelve inches of parchment. I quickly fixed myself, as well as wiping my eyes, because I was crying. I couldn't believe how stupid he was. Then again, my hormones have been crazy ever since I smelt the Amortentia.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" he whispered. I was still looking down. When I looked into his blue eyes, they were full of concern. Tears were strolling down my cheeks. When this happened, he whispered, "Hey, hey. I didn't mean to upset you earlier this morning. I was finished with my essay; I just needed an excuse to hang alone. We never hang alone, these days. So, I came up with the idea of asking you." I had a loss for words, so I took the parchment, and read it quickly.

After ten minutes of reading, I finished, still with a loss for words. "So, is it that bad?" Ron asked, smirking.

"No," I replied. "Your best work yet. Well done." I returned his parchment, avoiding his blazing blue eyes. I looked up, he was smiling. I wondered for a second what it would be like to lean forward, and put my hands in his soft ginger hair. I knew I couldn't.

"Thanks." Ron sighed. "You're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just amazed at how well you've improved, that's all." I stammered.

He took my chin, so we were face to face. "I have the most brilliant professor, Professor Granger." My eyes widened. I got out of his grasp, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you're just amazed at well I've improved?" he asked, voice uncertain.

I shook my head 'no.' "Ron. All I ask is for you to leave my heart alone. It's already broken enough." I took my bags, and left for the common room.

When I reached the common room door, the Fat Lady in the portrait was sleeping. "Fortuna Major." I whispered. There was no movement. "Fortuna Major!" I yelled. Usually I had much patience for the stubborn painting, but today was not normal.

"Alright, alright." She opened the common room door, muttering, "Selfish brats, waking me up, why did I ever take this stupid job?"

When I arrived in the common room, Harry was bent over Divinations, predicting tragic accidents. He's only goofing off when he does his homework in this class, but he gets an 'Outstanding,' or 'Exceeds Expectations.' I still don't know why he is taking the silly subject. It's not even logical.

I walked slowly behind Harry, reading over his shoulder. I read, "Thursday, I will receive the demontor's kiss. " I laughed, startling Harry. "Oh, blimey, Hermione, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized, smirking. I sat down next to him. "So, are you making up more disasters?"

"Of course! What else? Ron exclaimed just a minute ago that he had to find Lavendar, and Ginny, well, uh she's with Dean." Harry and I sat in silence. The feeling that I knew Lavendar and Ron were snogging at the moment tore me apart.

When Harry finished, he took out his "Half Blood Prince" text book, and asked me, "You know he'll come around eventually, right?" Harry knew I was in love with Ron ever since I attacked him with birds the first time I saw him snogging someone else. I looked at him. I didn't know what to say, so I just blinked, and looked back at the fire place.

As I started in silence, Lavendar came in the common room, crying. "I wonder what that's all about," commented Harry. Not long after Lavendar went up stairs, Ron came in through the door. He was smiling, as he did when he first saw Hogwarts. I giggled for a moment, as he reminded me of little eleven-year-old Ron Weasley.

He started strolling this way, smiling wider than ever. "How'd you make her so upset, mate?" Harry asked, grinning.

Ron shrugged. "Broke up with her. I never felt any chemistry, you know?"

I became suspicious. Is he taking pity on me? Is he pulling a prank? "Is that the only reason?"

He smiled wider. "No."

"So you felt sorry for me? I knew this would happen. I knew this wou-"

"Shut up." Before I could reply to that, he pushed his lips against mine, tracing them. They were smooth, soft, and very gentle. When he pulled away, he was staring. "Surprise."

I beamed back. "Finally."

"Oh by the way, what else did you smell in the love potion? It was, new parchment, freshly mown grass, and?"

I laughed slightly. "You."

**The End **


End file.
